


Tire Ruts

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mechanophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Dean and Baby have a special bond. This is how it really started.





	Tire Ruts

In those bright emerald eyes it was there. A twinkling behind the shroud of a faintly curled grin. He didn’t need to show his emotions. He could feel them. And with an almost wry enjoyment in knowing that he wasn't being pressured to do that like what was needed with women. Everything just felt more natural. Getting even the slightest growl rumbling up through the hood of Baby's 327, with the slightest graze across her long lines, only strengthened their intimate relationship. One he not only hungered for but also fully indulged in. This was a relationship with no roles. No goals. No need for justification. They both hustled for what they needed. He for her noise and her for his warmth. And between them, they spoiled each other. 

A transmission may seem complex when you take it apart, but it falls sparingly short to just how perplexing some women can be. And that's how it started. A ways back on a forgotten single lane dirt road the sun shown high and trickled down through the tall trees across the raised hood of his impala. Baby was running rough since Dean had tangled with an unsatisfying lot lizard in the back seat several nights ago. Now he was days in to trying to find the source of the problem. Every adjustment had led to something new being off. But this was his Baby and he would use every one of his senses to have her proudly roaring again. 

Leaning well over her front clip with an arm covered in engine grease and brake dust, using a denim clad knee polishing the chrome for support, he reached deep and felt along the back of her injection pump finding the loose valve connection. 

"Mmm, there's the sweet spot," he whispered to her softly cranking the clamp tighter, the occasional grunt under his breath escaping as each turn pushed his hips in to her body. "And once you're back to health we're going to tear up this road, you and I. Just you see." 

Dean chuckled with a devious wink, "See what you've done to me, Baby?" noticing his partial erection from the friction. Wrapping his fingers under the pump, searching for loosened bolts he began grinding his body into Baby harder than necessary. Letting his eyes fall shut, Dean wrapped his hand tighter around the cylinder and began to get lost in her rhythm. Her struts rocked back against him forcing more audible sounds of pleasure rising from his throat escaping in the summer breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> A fan of mechanophilia, this was the first fic I started writing forever ago and came to the conclusion recently that if I don't post what I have now, no one will ever know because it wont get finished.


End file.
